El lobo y el gato
by Leiram
Summary: En que Mimi recoge un gato y Yamato debe cuidarlo. Yamato/Mimi. Dedicado a Megumi Sagara.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mío.

* * *

**El lobo y el gato**

-Por favor, Yamato. Hazlo ¿sí?

-Olvídalo, Mimi. Ya te dije que no –volvió a decir Yamato una vez más con los brazos cruzados.

-Vamos, no seas tan malo-dijo ella con su mejor cara de borrego mientras volvía a levantar un poco más al pequeño minino que estaba entre sus brazos-. ¿Es que acaso no te da pena el pobrecito?

Yamato suspiró de nuevo. Vaya noche tranquila, pensó. Se suponía que esa noche sería como todas las demás: se cocinaría algo de comer, tocaría su guitarra hasta que llegara su padre del trabajo y luego se iría a dormir. Sin embargo mientras estaba comenzando a hacerse la cena, una gran tormenta se largó [1]. Los truenos comenzaron a retumbar por todo su apartamento y justo cuando iba a cerrar las ventanas, el timbre sonó, haciendo que se exaltara un poco. Pensando que era su padre, y sorprendido de que hubiera llegado tan temprano, Yamato abrió la puerta para encontrarse a una Mimi empapada hasta los pies con un pequeño gatito en sus brazos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la había echo pasar para que se secara un poco; ella ahí le explicó que había salido a comprar algo y en el camino a su casa la lluvia la sorprendió. Cuando ya le faltaba poco para llegar, descubrió a un gato que estaba ocultándose bajo unos cartones en la basura. Sintiendo pena por él, lo recogió y decidió dirigirse a su casa ya que era la que estaba más cerca. Y así era como ambos habían llegado a la situación actual.

-Vamos, Yamato. ¿Por qué no lo haces? –la voz de Mimi sacó a Yamato de sus pensamientos. Ella seguía con su misma cara de borrego, parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ya te dije que no. No puedo quedarme con el gato ¿por qué no te lo quedas si tanto quieres salvarlo?

-Es que mi mamá es alérgica a los gatos –terminó de decir la castaña con un dejo de tristeza en su voz-. ¿No puedes al menos quedártelo por esta noche? Mañana le buscaré un dueño.

Yamato suspiró una vez y terminó por asentir con su cabeza.

-Si sólo es por esta noche… -pero no logró terminar su oración ya que Mimi lo interrumpió. Zarandeando al pobre minino, Mimi dio un grito de júbilo. Yamato tuvo que comenzar a calmarla para que no terminara por asustar al pequeño animal.

-¡Gracias, Yamato! Sabía que aceptarías –comenzó a exclamar Mimi mientras depositaba al gatito en sus manos-. Te prometo que mañana comenzaré a buscarle una casa.

Sin registrar lo siguiente, Mimi agarró la chaqueta que había traído y a continuación le tomó su paraguas.

-Me prestas tu paraguas, ¿no? Muchas gracias, mañana te lo devuelvo –le dijo con una gran sonrisa sin esperar su respuesta y se fue. Cualquier rastro de sus posibles lágrimas completamente borrado.

El sonido de la puerta despertó a Yamato. Miró al gato que tenía en sus brazos, preguntándose como es que había llegado a aquella situación de nuevo.

-Definitivamente Mimi es una buena actriz, ¿no te parece? –El minino sólo movió su cabeza y maulló. Él tampoco parecía entender mucho lo que había pasado al parecer. Yamato negó con su cabeza y depositó al animal en el piso. A continuación caminó a la cocina, el gatito se quedó allí, parado y volvió a maullar. Unos minutos más tarde el rubio regresó pero con un plato cóncavo lleno de leche.

-Creo que tuviste suerte que Mimi te encontrara, amiguito –le dijo al gato mientras este tomaba con gran rapidez la leche.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¿Cómo que aún no le has conseguido un dueño? –preguntó Yamato. Mimi se encontraba de nuevo en su casa, estaba moviendo un hilo con sus manos mientras el minino trataba con todas sus fuerzas alcanzarlo. Ella parecía estar divirtiéndose con el gatito más que prestarle atención a él.

-Mimi… -la llamó, su paciencia al borde. Ya habían pasado dos días y el gato aún seguía en su casa. Definitivamente eso no era lo que ellos habían acordado.

-Lo siento, ¿qué decías? –dijo ella levantando su cara para mirarlo. Yamato suspiró, ni sabía por qué se molestaba si siempre terminaba pasando lo mismo.

-¿Cómo es que aún no le has conseguido dueño al gato? –volvió a preguntar.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que aún no consigo a nadie que lo quiera. –Yamato levantó su ceja, no pudiendo creerle.

-¿Nadie? ¿Y qué hay de Taichi y Hikari?

-Ya les pregunté.

-¿Koushiro? ¿Jyou?

-También.

-¿Y Daisuke y el resto?

-También lo hice. Miyako me dijo hoy que le iba a preguntar a Ken.

Yamato cerró sus ojos, no pudiendo creer que ninguno de sus amigos se lo pudiera quedar.

-¡Ya sé! –Dijo Mimi levantándose del sillón de repente, logrando asustar al gato y a Yamato al mismo tiempo-. Voy a cocinarte algo por estar cuidando a Daiki. Será mi forma de agradecimiento.

-¿Daiki? –inquirió el rubio.

-Hablo del gato. Creo que es un nombre bastante bonito, ¿tú qué crees?

-Mimi, no puedes nombrar a una mascota que no es tuya.

-¿Por qué no? Yo creo que le gusta, ¿no es así, Daiki? –le preguntó Mimi con una sonrisa al gatito mientras esta se agachaba para quedar a su altura. El animal sólo maulló y siguió jugando con el hilo que ella había soltado antes-. ¿Ves? Le gusta.

-Sólo es un gato, no puede entenderte –dijo Yamato irritado por la poca atención que recibía.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – dijo Mimi ofendida.

-Porque es la verdad, los animales no entienden el lenguaje humano –afirmó Yamato, completamente seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? –dijo Mimi ofendida.

-Sólo digo la verdad. –Él estaba demasiado molesto como para importarle lo que ella le dijera.

-Idiota –fue lo único que dijo Mimi antes de irse a la cocina.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

La cena transcurrió en silencio a diferencia del ruido que había una hora antes. Por alguna extraña razón a Yamato no le gustaba eso. Normalmente él solía disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la noche; sin embargo aquella vez no podía hacerlo. Probablemente era el hecho de que se había peleado con una amiga y ella aún le hubiera cocinado.

-La comida está deliciosa –la halagó Yamato, tratando de romper el incomodo silencio. Sólo recibió un gruñido como respuesta. Ella claramente seguía enojada por lo que había sucedido antes. Yamato suspiró. Sabía que si no hacía algo la pasaría mal, Mimi podía ser aterradora cuando estaba molesta.

-Mira, lo siento –empezó a decir luego de tomar algo de agua-. Estaba algo molesto y creo que me dejé llevar.

Por primera vez desde que se habían sentado a cenar, Mimi lo miró y suspiró.

-No entiendo por qué te habías enojado tanto. Simplemente pensé que sería lindo ponerle un nombre al gatito.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Supongo que sólo me había molestado que le prestaras más atención al gato que a mí –admitió el rubio algo avergonzado.

Mimi lo miró y comenzó a reír. Yamato se quedó de piedra. Al fin se había atrevido a decirle la verdad y ella… ¡y ella se reía! De saber que eso pasaría, entonces ni se habría molestado en disculparse. Mimi pareció darse cuenta de su enojo por lo que trató de parar su risa.

-Lo siento, lo siento –comenzó a disculparse Mimi, todavía divertida por la confesión de su amigo-. Es sólo que me sorprendió, nada más.

Yamato le levantó una ceja, no entendiendo a lo que ella se refería. Al darse cuenta de su duda, la castaña siguió hablando.

-Es sólo que la idea que el gran Yamato Ishida, cantante de los _Teenegers Wolfs_, esté celoso de un gatito me parece demasiado graciosa. –Ella empezó a reír de nuevo. Él se le quedó mirando de nuevo, no dando crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de oír.

-¡Yo no estaba celoso! –gritó un poco ruborizado.

-¡Claro que sí! Sólo mírate la cara –ella siguió riéndose.

-Tonta… -masculló Yamato mientras daba otro bocado de su comida.

-Lo siento. –Mimi se secó la última lágrima que le había salido. Yamato no podía creer que ella hubiera llorado de risa, literalmente.

Ambos siguieron comiendo hasta que Mimi decidió romper el silencio esta vez, aunque ya no se tratara de uno incomodo como el de antes.

-Oye, estaba pensando ¿por qué no te quedas con el gato? Él parece quererte mucho.

-No lo sé. No estoy muy seguro –dijo Yamato pensativo. Era cierto que le había terminado por gustar el animal pero no estaba muy seguro de si quería uno.

-¿Por qué no? Tu papá estaba de acuerdo, ¿no?-. Yamato la miró confuso, preguntándose como es que ella sabía eso. Mimi al ver eso decidió aclararlo. –Ayer cuando vine y te estabas bañando, tu papá y yo hablamos.

-Ah… -salió de la boca del cantante. Bajó la cabeza para seguir comiendo para que no se le viera que se había vuelto a sonrojar y trataba no recordar cual fue la reacción de ambos cuando había salido del baño. Gracias a Dios llevaba una toalla puesta, pero ¿quién podía culparlo? En esa casa sólo viven hombres. ¿Cómo iba a saber que ella se encontraba allí?

-Vamos, ¿si? –intentó Mimi otra vez poniendo su mejor cara de borrego para convencerlo. Yamato trató de no mirarla pero no tuvo éxito. Sabía que al final terminaría aceptando, siempre ocurría lo mismo con ella. Con un gran suspiro y con un tono de voz de derrota, habló.

-Bien, tú ganas. –La castaña volvió a festejar, agarrando al minino y zarandeándolo una vez más. Yamato sólo la miró y sonrió. Después, como si despertara de su ensoñación, trató de detenerla para que su nueva mascota no se asustara.

-¿No estás contento, Daiki? –le preguntó Mimi al gato, ya más calmada.

-Olvídalo, Mimi. No pienso llamarlo de esa manera –dijo el rubio al oírla nombrar así al gato de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no? Es un nombre bastante bonito. –Ahora ella se encontraba haciendo un puchero.

-Porque no. No me gusta –dijo Yamato decidido-. Me gusta más Hayate, creo que le quedaría bien.

-Olvídalo –fue esta vez Mimi la que dijo eso-. No pienso dejar que le pongas un nombre tan feo al pobre animal.

-¿Feo? ¿De qué hablas? A mí me parece un buen nombre. –Ahora era Yamato el que se encontraba molesto.

-Como la madre de Daiki, no permitiré que lo renombres de esa forma –dijo Mimi mientras abrazaba al gatito más fuerte, como si intentara protegerlo.

-¿Madre? –preguntó él, cada vez entendiendo menos a su amiga.

-Claro, yo soy la madre y tu el padre –dijo ella como si fuera algo que habían asumido o, mejor dicho, que ella había asumido.

-Mimi, nosotros no somos sus padres.

-Claro que sí lo somos –siguió diciendo la castaña sin escucharlo-. Y como su madre, no dejaré que lo llames de esa forma.

-¿Por qué no? Además, si yo soy su padre, entonces yo tendría el mismo derecho de llamarlo como quiera. Además, él vivirá aquí, conmigo.

-Ya te dije que no. Y eso no cuenta, Yamato –dijo ella con testarudez.

Y así ambos siguieron discutiendo cual nombre era mejor hasta que Hiroaki llegara y, poniéndose del lado de Mimi, esta se saliera con la suya de nuevo y nombrara al gato Daiki.

* * *

_Daiki = brillar, resplandecer, relucir._

_Hayate = hábil._

_[1] Esta es una expresión de Argentina, significa que empezó a llover. Cuando escribí el fic no sabía que era un regionalismo pero después (cuando mi beta me lo dijo) no se me ocurró una palabra para reemplazarlo así que ahí quedó._

Este fic está dedicado a **_Sagara Megumi_** que me lo había pedido. Todos los créditos al título van a **_Linz Hidaka_** que se lo ocurrió después de betearme el fic.

Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
